The present invention relates to a boehmite and a base coat layer for magnetic recording medium, which is obtained by using the boehmite.
In order to improve high density recording performance of magnetic recording medium such as magnetic tape and running durability thereof, a method has been known in which a base coat layer, that is a non-magnetic layer formed by dispersing a non-magnetic pigment in a binder, is placed between a substrate and a magnetic layer to obtain a magnetic recording medium.
Various proposals have been made for improving a base coat layer. For example, a needle-like iron oxide (xcex1-Fe2O3) has been utilized as a non-magnetic pigment in a base coat layer (as described in JP-A-10-198948).
The base coat layer obtained by using the needlelike iron oxide, however, does not have a satisfactory surface smoothness. As a result, the base coat layer needs a thick magnetic layer to be placed thereon. It is known that a thinner magnetic layer can provide an excellent magnetic recording medium with a lower noise and a higher output than a thick layer. Therefore, a base coat layer having a satisfactory surface smoothness has been demanded.
Objects of the present invention are to provide a non-magnetic pigment which can provide a base coat layer having an excellent surface smoothness in a magnetic recording medium and to provide a base coat layer for magnetic recording medium which comprises the nonmagnetic pigment.
The present inventors have conducted extensive studies on non-magnetic pigments for base coat layer having an excellent surface smoothness for use in magnetic recording medium. As a result, it has been found that a boehmite (alumina monohydrate) having a specific crystallite diameter can provide a base coat layer having excellent surface smoothness. Thus, the present inventors have completed the present invention.
The present invention provides a boehmite in which (i) a crystallite diameter in the direction perpendicular to the plane (020) is about 65 angstrom or longer and (ii) a ratio of a crystallite diameter in the direction perpendicular to the plane (002) to a crystallite diameter in the direction perpendicular to the plane (200) is about 1.8 or more.
The present invention also provides a base coat layer for magnetic recording medium, which comprises a binder and a boehmite in which (i) a crystallite diameter in the direction perpendicular to the plane (020) is about 65 angstrom or longer and (ii) a ratio of a crystallite diameter in the direction perpendicular to the plane (002) to a crystallite diameter in the direction perpendicular to the plane (200) is about 1.8 or more.
A boehmite of the present invention has a crystallite diameter in the direction perpendicular to the plane (020) of about 65 angstrom or longer, preferably about 70 angstrom or longer.
A boehmite of the present invention has a ratio of a crystallite diameter in the direction perpendicular to the plane (002) to a crystallite diameter in the direction perpendicular to the plane (200) of about 1.8 or more, preferably about 2.0 or more.
The crystallite diameter is the value which is measured from an X-ray diffraction of the crystals using the Scherrers""s equation(described in Example).
When a crystallite diameter in the direction perpendicular to the plane (020) is less than about 65 angstrom, and/or a ratio of a crystallite diameter in the direction perpendicular to the plane (002) to a crystallite diameter in the direction perpendicular to the plane (200) is less than about 1.8, a base coat layer obtained therefrom does not have excellent surface smoothness.
The boehmite of the present invention may have a sodium content of 100 ppm or less, preferably 50 ppm or less. When the sodium content is more than 100 ppm, a magnetic recording medium which has a base coat layer containing such a boehmite may have a large friction coefficient, or have a lower lubricating or running property due to a reaction between sodium and a lubricant agent when a lubricant agent is contained in the base coat layer.
The boehmite of the present invention may have a BET specific surface area of from 50 m2/g to 150 m2/g, preferably from 60 m2/g to 130 m2/g. When the BET specific surface area is larger than 150 m2/g, dispersion of the boehmite in the binder tends to be difficult when a base coat layer is produced using the boehmite.
The boehmite of the present invention may be produced, for example, by a method in which aluminum hydroxide as a raw material is subjected to hydrothermal treatment in an acidic or neutral aqueous solution, a method in which pH of aqueous solution containing aluminum is swung from acidic to alkaline or from alkaline to acidic to crystallize a boehmite (pH-swing method), a method in which aluminum hydroxide is subjected to steam treatment under pressure.
In the following, the method in which aluminum hydroxide is subjected to hydrothermal treatment in an acidic aqueous solution is described in detail.
Aluminum hydroxide as a raw material can be obtained by known methods. Examples thereof include a method in which an aluminum alkoxide is hydrolyzed, a method in which an aluminum salt such as sodium aluminate is neutralized, a method in which an intermediate alumina such as xcfx81-alumina is re-hydrated, a method in which an aluminum salt such as aluminum nitrate is hydrolyzed in supercritical water and the like. Amongst them, the method in which aluminum alkoxide is hydrolyzed can be preferably applied, since the sodium content of the resulting aluminum hydroxide can be reduced.
Examples of the acidic aqueous solution utilized for the hydrothermal treatment of aluminum hydroxide include an aqueous solution of organic acid such as acetic acid, and an aqueous solution of inorganic acid such as hydrochloric acid. An organic acid such as acetic acid is preferably utilized, since corrosion of apparatus can be prevented. The concentration of acid in the acidic aqueous solution may be about 0.1% by weight or more, preferably from about 0.5% by weight to about 10% by weight, more preferably from about 1% by weight to about 8% by weight.
The hydrothermal treatment may be effected by placing an acidic aqueous solution and aluminum hydroxide (in an amount such that the concentration of aluminum hydroxide falls within a range of from about 2% by weight to about 32% by weight based on the acidic aqueous solution) in a pressure vessel equipped with a stirrer and heating, followed by heating. The crystallite diameter may vary depending on concentration of acid in the acidic solution, temperature for treatment, and period of time for treatment and, therefore, these conditions are adjusted so that the resulting boehmite has a desired crystallite diameter in the direction perpendicular to the plane (020) and a ratio of a crystallite diameter in the direction perpendicular to the plane (002) to a crystallite diameter in the direction perpendicular to the plane (200).
For example, the hydrothermal treatment may be carried out at the temperature of from about 150xc2x0 C. or more, preferably from about 180xc2x0 C. to about 230xc2x0 C. in acidic aqueous solution in which the concentration of acid is from about 1% by weight to about 8% by weight. The time of the hydrothermal treatment become shorter as the temperature become higher. It is not preferable to carry out the hydrothermal treatment at the temperature of about 230xc2x0 C. or more because an apparatus for the treatment becomes more expensive. It requires the time of about 3 hours or more to carry out the hydrothermal treatment at the temperature of less than about 180xc2x0 C. The time of the hydrothermal treatment is usually selected from the range of about 0.5 hours to about 6 hours.
When the hydrothermal treatment is carried out at a higher temperature and/or for a longer period of time, the crystallite diameter tends to be greater.
After the hydrothermal treatment, the resulting boehmite may be collected from the hydrothermal treatment solution, washed with water (if needed in order to remove acidic component or the like in the solution), and dried. The drying may be carried out preferably by spray-drying, flash-drying or the like, since aggregation of crystals during drying tends to be prevented with such a drying. It is preferred that the obtained boehmite has a water content of 5% or less, which is measured by weight loss of boehmite on heating at 110xc2x0 C.
The boehmite of the present invention is preferably utilized in a base coat layer for magnetic recording media. The base coat layer, that is a non-magnetic layer, may be obtained by dispersing the boehmite in a binder and placing the resulting mixture onto at least one surface of a substrate.
Examples of the substrate include a film of synthetic resin such as polyethylene terephthalate, polyethylene, polypropylene, polycarbonate, polyethylene naphthalate, polyamide, polyimideamide or polyimide, a film of metal such as aluminum or stainless steel, paper and others.
Examples of the binder to be utilized in the base coat layer include vinyl chloride-vinyl acetate copolymer, urethane resins, butadiene-acrylonitrile copolymer, polyvinyl butyral, cellulose derivatives such as nitrocellulose, polyester resins, synthetic rubber resins such as polybutadiene, epoxy resins, polyamide resins, electron-beam-curable acryl-urethane resins and the like. The binder may have a polar group such as xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94SO3H, xe2x80x94OPO3H2, xe2x80x94NH2 or the like.
There is no limitation on a method for producing the base coat layer as long as a boehmite therein can be dispersed in a binder and the resulting mixture can be placed as a layer onto at least one surface of a substrate. Examples of the method include a method in which a solvent, a boehmite and a binder are placed and mixed in a vessel equipped with an agitating means to prepare a coationg mixture is applied onto a surface of a substrate by a doctor blade method or the like so that the thickness of the resulting base coat layer is as uniform as possible and then the layer is dried.
The base coat layers, that are non-magnetic layers, may be placed on both sides of the substrate. In this case, the coating and/or drying of the coating mixture may be conducted on both sides at once. Components(such as a solvent, a boehmite and a binder) in the coating mixture may be the same on both sides or may be different on each side.
The coating mixture of the present invention may contain a lubricating agent, an abrasive agent, an antistatic agent or the like, insofar as the excellent properties of the coating layer in the present invention are not deteriorated. Examples of the lubricating agent include fatty acid, fatty acid esters and the like. Examples of the abrasive agent include alumina, chromium oxide and the like. Examples of the antistatic agent include surfactants, carbon black and the like.
By using a base coat layer of the invention, a magnetic recording medium having excellent electronic-magnetic conversion properties can be obtained. The magnetic recording medium may be produced by, for example, a method in which a mixture containing magnetic powders, a binder resin and, if necessary, a lubricating agent, a abrasive agent, an antistatic agent and the like is applied onto a surface of the base coat layer placed on the substrate, followed by being subjected to a magnetic orientation treatment, being dried and treated by calendar.
As described above in detail, a base coat layer (for magnetic recording medium) having an excellent surface smoothness can be obtained by using a boehmite of the invention as a non-magnetic pigment in the magnetic recording medium. By using the base coat layer of the invention, a thinner magnetic layer can be formed in a magnetic recording medium and, therefore, the magnetic layer can provide excellent properties with a lower noise and a higher output.